Satisfaction
by i.gn0rance
Summary: Percy was pretty sick of Jason, the golden boy all the girls fawned after. CONTAINS LEMON, DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ. Mature content, please review.


**AN: This idea just kind of popped into my head, I don't really know why. **

**But there's like barely any Jercy stories anywhere so I thought I'd write one but this is really bad. **

**I haven't written anything in over a year and I'm really rusty so excuse the mess that is this Fanfiction. I also never proof read my work, I'm not sure why I don't, but I don't so sorry if any of my grammar or spelling is off. I'm also shocking at thinking of titles and summaries so that's why my title is pretty shitty. **

**Title: Satisfaction**

**Word count: 2,355**

**Pairing: Jason Grace/Percy Jackson**

**Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians/Heroes of Olympus**

**Summary: Percy was pretty sick of Jason, the golden boy all the girls fawned after. **

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I own nothing, Percy and Jason belong to Rick. **

Percy was pretty sick of Jason.

He didn't even understand why all the girls fawned over him. Yeah, he was blessed with good looks and everything but was kind of boring and couldn't really hold a decent conversation with anyone.

But every time Percy would moan and complain about Jason to Annabeth, his former ex-girlfriend and now best friend, she would always giggle at him and tell him to just "make a move already".

Percy had no idea what she was talking about.

Later on, when Percy was out swimming in the lake, he bobbed his head up out of the water ever so slightly and saw Jason half sitting, half laying down on one of nearby rocks, eyes closed and his mouth parted slightly. His usually perfect blonde hair was now slightly messy and it looked good on him, better than that golden boy look he had to maintain. His purple SPQR t-shirt that he still wore had holes in it from being over worn and his cut off at the knee shorts he was wearing were ridding up slightly from his position.

Percy got out of the water, drying himself immediately and wrapping a towel around his neck, then walked over to where Jason was. He saw him sleeping peacefully and completely silent. He looked kind of at ease for once, like there was nothing that could ever trouble him.

He looked kind of cute.

Percy didn't even have a reason to dislike Jason in the first place; it was all just petty jealousy and competitiveness to be quite frank.

As Percy watched Jason he started to realise how creepy this was, watching someone sleep without them realising so he walked off back to cabin three.

He stripped down to his boxers and climbed into his bed. It dawned on him that maybe he didn't have a reason to dislike Jason and should actually try to make the effort to speak to him after all, they were both powerful demigods after all and they shared the same friends, so it really only made sense if they tried to be friends.

Percy decided he was bored of thinking about it for the minute, he had a long day anyway, and let sleep over take him.

Months later and Jason and Percy had become best friends.

It was kind of weird that it happened really. All Percy had done was sit with him at the Zeus table (children of Zeus, Hades and Poseidon sat with each other so they weren't lonely) and made small talk with him. Then as days progressed they started finding out that they had more and more in common with one another than just having a powerful godly parent.

They did pretty much everything together now.

Percy would no longer have to complain about Jason to Annabeth, which she found a relief, but she still kept telling him "to fucking make the move already".

Percy still had no idea what she meant and every time he asked she would respond with "you'll figure it out eventually, Seaweed Brain".

He hated her sometimes.

Percy was sat with Nico by the lake, working on some kind project Nico had to do for school with him, when he asked "I know you have feelings for him, so why don't you just do something about those feelings?"

Percy just stared at him, confused, "for who?"

Ever since Percy came out as gay last year everyone always thought that he had feelings for every guy that he just so happened to look at.

First it was Luke Castellan, sure Luke was hot and they had a casual, sometimes drunken, fuck every so often but that was all that was. Then it was the Stoll brothers, he didn't really understand where that came from, but whatever. The latest one though, was Leo, and if he has to say it one more time then he might have to stab someone with a trident, because oh my Gods it was only one time and they were both drunk out of their skulls.

"Jason, obviously," Nico replied, looking at Percy as if was the more obvious thing in the world.

Percy blushed, because yeah he kind of did have feelings for the taller blonde but he definitely wasn't going to act on them.

He had recently figured out what Annabeth meant and his face went a ridiculously crimson colour, which of course, had Annabeth in stitches.

"I'm not going to act on those feelings when I know that Jason doesn't return them and I refuse to make an even bigger fool out of myself then I already am to my best friend."

Nico just smirked.

Percy was walking over to Jason's cabin to see if he wanted to hang out. When he got there he allowed himself in (they never knocked) and peeked his head around the door, careful not to wake him just in case he was sleeping, which was sometimes the case.

But what he found was definitely not a sleeping Jason Grace.

Jason was sprawled out on his bed, completely naked with his long legs slightly spread and he had a large hand wrapped around his long, hard cock.

Percy knew he should leave and not just stand there like some idiot but he couldn't take his eyes away.

Jason's hair was messed all over, his muscles looked tight, his eyes were screwed shut, mouth parted, every so often letting out a small groan and his hand was slowly working his flushed cock.

Percy started to feel himself get aroused, because fuck if this wasn't the hottest thing he had ever seen then he didn't know what was.

He started to palm himself slowly, preserving the moment, trying to keep himself hanging on so it would last longer.

Jason's stroking started to pick up the pace, twisting his hand each time he got to the head of his cock, making him moan. Percy could tell Jason was close; his moans got louder and were more frequent, his cock was leaking pre-come at the head, his thighs were shuddering each time he stroked.

Percy was surely in Elysium.

"Fuck, Percy."

Percy stopped palming himself and stood there dumbfound, still watching his best friend get off.

He couldn't believe that Jason had just said his name!

That obviously meant that Jason returned the feelings or he was at least attractive to him if he was getting off on the thought of Percy, right?

Percy didn't even think about what he did next, he just got straight to it.

He walked slowly over to Jason's bed and removed his hand from his leaking cock.

Jason's eyes flew open and stared at Percy shock and he blushed, mouth opening and closing trying to figure the right thing to say to Percy.

Percy smirked.

Before Jason could say anything, Percy attacked his mouth with his own, earning him a low groan from the back of Jason's throat. Jason shoved his tongue into Percy's mouth, earning dominance and they licked each other's mouths, becoming familiar, with each other and trying to find out what the other liked.

Jason nibbled on Percy's bottom lip, and then sucked the wound earning him a loud growl from Percy. Jason ripped off to Percy's shirt, eager to see the taught muscles underneath, desperate to touch and kiss and suck.

Once said shirt was ripped off of Percy, Percy's jeans and boxers were quickly discarded as well and thrown carelessly in the same direction as the shirt.

"Care to tell me what you were thinking about when you were clearly getting off thinking of me?" Percy smirked from underneath Jason. He didn't even know when he was placed underneath him.

Jason licked Percy's neck, sucking an angry red mark onto the skin, marking what was now his to claim.

"I was thinking about shoving my cock into your tight hole, having you ride it like the slut you were, watching the way you screamed my name out when you came." He smirked, satisfied when Percy moaned loudly at his admission, rubbing his equally as hard cock and against Jason, bucking up when Jason rolled his hips dirtily, loving every sound he got from Percy.

"Please, Jason. Just, fuck," Percy was beyond forming proper sentences when he felt Jason kiss his way down Percy's stomach, rubbing nipples as he went down.

Jason purposely ignored Percy's heated arousal, leaking a bead of pre-come out the tip, he kissed the inside of Percy's thighs, smirking against the flesh when he heard a whimper come from Percy's parted mouth.

"Stop teasing and fuck me already," Percy groaned, becoming frustrated.

All he wanted was to have Jason's thick, long; hard cock up his ass was that too much to ask?

Jason quickly reached for the lube that he kept in his bed side drawer and squirted a generous amount onto his fingers. He lowered his head to Percy's member and licked a stripe up the underside, then rubbing the bead of pre-come across the tip, relishing in the moans Percy made just for him.

Fed up with teasing Percy, Jason took the tip of Percy's cock into his mouth and hallowed his cheeks and licking around it, earning high pitch moans from his lover. After a few seconds, without any warning, he lowered his whole head down, deep-throating Percy, making him scream. Whilst bobbing his head up and down Percy's cock, he inserted one finger into Percy's flushed, tight opening, loving the whore-ish moan of his name he received.

He smirked.

Well, as best as he could with a mouthful of cock.

He placed another lubed up finger into Percy's hole alongside his other one, scissoring them and opening him up just for Jason's cock.

Jason peered up through his long lashes at Percy.

What he saw was breath-taking and could possibly put many porn stars to shame.

Percy's had was lolled back against Jason's pillow, mouth open with delicious sounds coming from it, one of his hands was rubbing and pinching at his nipples, making them rock solid and the other hand was nested in Jason's hair.

Jason put another finger into Percy's hole, finding his prostate and rubbing the pads of his fingers against it.

Completely drunk on the sounds Percy made.

Jason could tell Percy was on the verge of coming so he pulled all three of his fingers out of Percy's ass and pulled his mouth off of his cock with and obscene pop.

Percy nearly came from the sight in front of him.

Jason's lips were cherry red and his hair was sticking out at all different directions, a bit of Percy's come was dripping down his chin and his cock was flushed again his stomach, waiting.

"Oh my Gods, fuck me please." Percy begged.

He was way past the point of caring if he sounded like a whore, he was desperate and he not only _wanted_ it, he _needed_ it and _hard_.

"Since you asked so nicely…" Jason thrust into Percy, agonisingly slow, careful not hurt Percy but also teasing him, making him desperate for more.

Percy moaned, the feeling of Jason's cock inside of him, hot and hard, was perfect. It was the right amount of pain and pleasure mixed together, he loved the burn that he felt whenever he was first entered, and the feeling of being stretched and being so _full _always made him want more.

"Gods, you're so fucking tight Percy." Jason moaned, high off of the feeling of Percy's tight hole wrapped around his cock, clenching, making it all even better for Jason.

Jason started off with a slow, teasing pace, grinding against Percy, trying to get the right rhythm going that'll have Percy screaming his name.

"Harder, please!" Percy thrust back every time, meeting Jason in the middle, trying to get Jason to just fuck him as hard as he wants and to just have his way with him.

Jason smirked, pulling out nearly all the way just to ram his cock straight back into Percy's tight hole, changing his angle slightly and hitting Percy's prostate bang on. The loud moan of his name and the "oh please, there, fuck me" he received was music to his ears and he was intent on hearing that sound over and over again.

Jason was almost as desperate to come as Percy, so he started to wildly thrust into Percy, hitting his prostate bang on each time, electing loud moans of pleasure and need from Percy.

After one final thrust Percy came, _literally screaming_ out Jason's name, his hole clenching around Jason, making him pummel into the tightening hole, spilling his own come into Percy. Percy moaned at the feeling of having Jason's come fill him, but whimpered in disappointment when he felt Jason pull his now softening cock out of his ass.

After they had both caught their breath, they climbed into Jason's bed in a tangle of limbs, cuddling each other.

"Was this just like a one-time thing?" Percy asked Jason, his face buried in his neck, feeling a little embarrassed.

"Definitely not, have you even seen your face when you come? It's fucking hot," Percy blushed madly, whimpering into Jason's neck, "and I also really like you…" Jason continued in a small voice, afraid that Percy would just walk out of cabin number one and refuse to ever speak to him again.

Percy lifted his red face away from Jason's neck, grinning like a fool and pressed a sweet kiss to Jason's lips, making Jason grin into the kiss also.

"I really like you too." Percy said happily, cuddling up to Jason allowing sleep to take them both.

The next morning at the mess hall, Jason and Percy were sat eating their breakfast together when Annabeth came over, giggled, and then whispered into Percy's ear, "Finally you made a move." Then moved away from his ear and turned to Jason, "nice limp that you gave him there."

Jason smirked and Piper giggled who was also stood with Annabeth while Percy just blushed a ridiculous red.

Maybe Percy wasn't so sick of Jason after all.

**AN: This was my first PJO story and I'm not particularly proud of it but I was bored and wanted to see what people thought:) So please review!**


End file.
